Reunited
by ashwater
Summary: Phineas moved away six years ago. Isabella's life is horrible without him. But when she finds an old letter on a picture frame, she might get to see him again! A Phinbella story... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Sadly. I want to. Oh, well. Hope you enjoy my Phinbella fan fiction! Review please!**

_"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked, entering her neighbors' backyard._

_ Something was wrong. She could feel it. The boys weren't outside like they were all the time. She went around front and rang the doorbell. Candace answered it._

_ "Hi Candace!" Isabella said cheerfully. Do you know why Phineas and Ferb aren't outside yet?"_

_ Candace didn't seem to want to answer. It looked as though she had been crying._

_ After a long silence, Candace finally said, "Yes. I don't want to be the one to tell you though. Why don't you go upstairs and talk to Phineas and Ferb about it? They're in their room."_

_ Isabella was worried. She agreed to go upstairs._

_ "Don't freak out!" Candace called after her._

_ Isabella was already starting to do so. What on earth could be so bad? If one of the boys was hurt, Candace could have said so… What could she be dreading?_

_ She reached the boys room and knocked. A strained voice unlike its normal happy ring said, "Yeah?"_

_ Isabella walked in. Phineas was sitting on the S.S. Phineas, and looked as though he was crying. Ferb was sitting next to him, patting his shoulder._

_ "Is-Isabella," Phineas welcomed sadly, tears still flowing silently down his face._

_ "Phineas?" Isabella asked startled by his unusual appearance. She sat down on his bed. "What's wrong?"_

_ Phineas was unable to speak as he began crying again. When he finally got a hold of himself, he said, "M-my dad got a n-new job."_

_ Isabella felt her heart stop. "You-you aren't…"_

_ "YES!" Phineas cried out. "We're m-moving all the way t-to C-California!" He sobbed. Isabella had never seen him cry before. _

_ She was unable to speak. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't loose her true love. Not before he knew about her feelings!_

The sixteen-year-old girl woke up from her dream. She had been having the same one for the last month, every night. She always woke up crying.

"Good morning, Pinky," Isabella said with a sigh. The old chihuahua just looked up at her, and then continued sleeping.

It had been six years since she last saw Phineas Flynn that summer, when they were ten. She missed him everyday. She longed for his happy smile. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro still loved that boy.

Unfortunately, that love wasn't working for her. She hadn't had any contact with him since they were eleven. They used to video-chat, but Isabella's computer broke and her mom couldn't afford a new one. Neither of them had cell phones yet. It had never occurred to her to use Candace's number until her number had changed.

That love was also messing up her life. Isabella still went into Phineas land, and much more frequently now that he was gone. Her grades dropped. She wouldn't go to any dances with any other boy, let alone have a boyfriend. She had had many suitors, but they had all given up last year.

Isabella dragged herself out of bed and got dressed. It was the first day of summer. She still wore her pink dress with a white blouse underneath, like she had six years ago. It made her look like she was thirteen instead of sixteen, but she didn't care. She somehow felt it was a connection to Phineas.

She looked across the street at the neighbors who had replaced the Flynns and the Fletchers. They were boring people. The man was a librarian, and the woman was a seamstress. Their two boys did nothing but sit under the tree in their backyard. It made Isabella angry. That was Phineas and Ferb's tree. No one else should be allowed to sit under it.

Isabella had tried to be nice to the boys at first. She even sang songs for them like "Carpe Diem" and "Summer Belongs To You", even though singing those songs made her tear up a little.

They had just given her a weird look and proclaimed that it was too much work to accomplish "fun".

Isabella hated those two boys. She went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, chicka!" her mother welcomed. "In celebration of the first day of summer, I made your favorite! French toast!"

Isabella sighed. Her mother tried so hard to make her happy. Isabella felt bad. But no one could make her smile anymore.

"Think of all the fun you're going to have for the next hundred and four days!" her mother said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Mom," Isabella said gloomily as she sat down. "You know nothing is fun anymore. Not compared to roller coasters and beaches and everything else _they_ used to make."

"Honestly," she mother said crossly. "Your ten-year-old imagination was astounding. Everyday, 'Mom! Phineas and Ferb made a flying car!' or something."

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO SAY HIS NAME!" Isabella blurted out loudly, as a tear fell on to the table.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," her mother hurried out. "I as just trying to cheer you up!"

Isabella sighed. "I know Mom. Sorry for shouting."

"It's fine chicka! So what are you planning on doing today?"

"I don't know," the teenager said with a sigh. "Maybe I'll go to the mall with Gretchen."

"Alright, have fun. But first finish your food."

When Isabella finished breakfast, she went upstairs to call Gretchen, and also to get her shoes. Her eyes, however, strayed to the corner of her room, where a small chest was sitting.

She walked over to it. She entered in the combination on the lock (Phineas's birthday), and opened it.

Inside the chest, were pictures of Isabella and Phineas, and all the things he had ever given her. On top was a very special picture.

It was of the two of them smiling and trying to eat cotton candy at the same time. Isabella smiled as she held it, remembering the day she had received it.

"_Isabella?" Phineas asked as he approached her. He had sure regained his composure from last week, but in that time, she had lost hers. "Are you okay?"_

_ "N-no!" Isabella cried. "I'm going to miss you s-so much! What am I going to do all s-summer?"_

_ "I'm sorry," Phineas whispered. Then he spoke louder. "We'll video chat every day! I promise!"_

_ Isabella sniffed. _

_ "I got you something," Phineas handed her a picture that had been framed. That was only a month ago at the fair. Remember?"_

_ Isabella smiled through her tears and nodded. _

_ Phineas smiled back. Isabella thought she saw a tear roll down his cheek, but she couldn't be sure. He held his arms out and they hugged for the last time._

_ "I won't forget you, ever!" both of them promised._

Isabella started to cry, remembering the worst day of her life. She realized this was the first time in six years she had actually held the photo. Every other time, she had just looked at it. She turned it over.

There was a price tag on it. It had cost $19.99.

'_Phineas', _Isabella thought, smiling, '_You were such an idiot.'_

She peeled back the price tag, which was surprisingly large. When all of it finally came off, Isabella gasped.

Underneath the price tag was a message! It read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_I hope by the time you're reading this letter; you are old enough to do what I ask. _

_I "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" you! I always have! I always will! I hope you feel the same._

_I probably will be dying, missing you by now. Whenever now is._

_I want you to fly out to Sacramento. Take a taxi to a town called "Dolce" which means either sweet or lively in Italian. I don't remember. Then find me. I would give you an address, but we don't really know it yet. It shouldn't be too hard. I hope. See you soon?_

_Gitchee Gitchee Goo,  
>Phineas<em>

_P.S. Perry says Rrrrrrr!  
>P.S.S. Ferb helped me write the letter, I'm not too good at romantics and stuff. <em>

Isabella reread the letter eight times before collapsing to the ground with tears of joy. Phineas loved her! And if her mother agreed, she would get to see Phineas again.

"MOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb… noooo! WOW thanks for all the amazing feedback. This is only my second fanfic so anytime anyone reviews or adds it to story alert or favorites it I get REALLY excited. :D Soooo I've written more! Hope you like it!**

"MOM!" Isabella yelled! "GET UP HERE NOW!"

From the downstairs she heard a faint, "Excuse me?" from her mom.

"Please!"

"Alright chicka, be right up." Vivian Garcia-Shapiro sighed. She was worried about her daughter, and had been for the last six years.

Her daughter hadn't smiled since her childhood crush left. They used to have such fun. They would dream up crazy things like skyscrapers and aliens in their backyard. Since then, Isabella had just sat in her room and done nothing. Vivian was pretty sure she hadn't seen her daughter smile once since the Flynns and the Fletchers moved to California.

But what worried the mother most was that Isabella quit the Fireside Girls. She was still friends with those girls of course, but never tried for any more patches. In fact, Vivian didn't even know if Isabella still had all the patches she had collected before.

Vivian walked up the stairs and entered Isabella's room. She saw something she hadn't seen in too long.

Isabella was rolling on the floor laughing and crying at the same time. She was hugging a picture to her chest as she turned over and over.

"Isa!" Vivian gasped. "What happened to _you_!"

"Phineas happened, Mom!" Isabella said joyfully. "He loves me!"

Vivian didn't understand. "Chicka," she said. "You haven't seen him in six years. Where on earth did you get that from?"

Isabella jumped off the floor. She shoved the picture frame into her mother's hands.

"Read the back!" she cried out, and started spinning.

So Vivian read it. _That boy wrote this when he was ten? _

"Isabella," the mother said, confused. "He never says he loves you. He says he 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo's' you." She looked to her daughter for answers.

"Mom!" Isabella said, frustrated that her mother didn't understand. "It's a song! Phineas and Ferb _wrote_ it! It goes, 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!'"

"Well that's adorable," Vivian said lovingly. "But Isabella dear, you were ten! Now both of you are sixteen! How could you be sure he still feels the same way?"

Isabella stopped spinning. "I just know it, Mom! I still feel the same! It feels like true love!"

Vivian sighed, thinking about when she first fell for Isabella's father.

"Alright dear. Is that all?"

Isabella gave her a very teenage look. "NO! Did you even read all of the letter?"

"Well, no, only the first line sweetheart," the mother answered.

Isabella sighed. "THEN READ IT!"

Vivian raised an eyebrow.

"Please," Isabella muttered.

"Thank you," Vivian said, and read the rest of the letter, her eyes widening as she did. She felt her heart drop with dread.

"Oh, chicka," she said worriedly.

"Mom," Isabella said with a strong voice. "I have to go to California." She saw the look on her mother's face and continued, "I have enough money to pay for a ticket, and the taxi! I'll take my credit card, and-"

"Isabella," Vivian interrupted sternly. "I do not want you to go to California."

Isabella almost felt her heart break. "Mama," she pleaded. "Please let me. I need to see Phineas again! For true love!"

"I'm sorry Isabella," Vivian said sadly. "It's not safe. I cannot risk it. You have to wait longer."

There was a long silence. Then Isabella burst into tears and fell onto her knees.

"Oh, Isa, baby," her mother knelt down to comfort her.

Isabella snapped. "I HATE YOU! MY LIFE HAS BEEN HORRIBLE FOR THE LAST SIX YEARS, AND IT FINALLY TAKES A TURN, BUT YOU HAVE TO BREAK IT!" She immediately felt bad for yelling at her mother, but she also felt she deserved it.

"I will leave you now," Vivian's voice was tight and fragile. 

Isabella listened to her mother leave. She heard her bedroom door close. She collapsed on the floor and cried for ten minutes. Then she went to apologize to her mom.

When Isabella entered her room, Vivian was sitting on her bed.

"Mama," Isabella started. "I am sorry for yelling. I do not hate you."

"I know, sweetheart," Vivian sighed. "You were just frustrated."

"Mama, I think I should be allowed to go see Phineas," Isabella said to her mother again.

Vivian looked up at her daughter. "I just don't want to loose you," she whispered. "Like I lost your father."

There was a long pause, as Isabella began to realize the fear mothers have to live in. She also remembered her father had died on a trip, alone, when Isabella was two. A trip almost exactly like the one she wanted to take.

"Mama," Isabella said again. "Earthquakes are not common. There hasn't been one since the one Dad…you know…"

"Alright sweetheart," Vivian finally agreed. "You may go see Phineas."

Isabella let out a squeal of excitement.

"However," her mother said sternly. "You must promise me you won't talk to strangers, besides employees. Don't eat fast food every day. And stay safe. If there is an earthquake-"

"Mom, I know the drill. I've known it since I was two," Isabella said with a laugh.

"I suppose you do. Now go purchase a ticket using the telephone."

Isabella ran to the phonebook, and looked up American Airlines. She called, and a woman picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this American Airlines?"

"Yes. May I help you?"

"Um, yeah, when's the soonest flight from Danville to Sacramento?"

"You're in luck, the next flight is tomorrow afternoon, and there are a few tickets left."

"Any window seats?"

"Um…yes, there's one left."

"I'll take it!"

"Alright, I'll need a name."

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

"Credit Card number?"

The phone conversation went on until finally the woman on the phone said, "Alright, your ticket is waiting for you tomorrow morning when you slide your credit card at the baggage check-in. Understand?"

"Yes," Isabella said. Then she burst into tears of excitement. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" the woman said, sounding startled. "Are you alright ma'am?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Isabella said, wiping her eyes. "I'm just excited to see someone I haven't seen in so long."

The woman laughed. "Alright, good luck, and good bye!"

Isabella hung up the phone. Then she picked it up and dialed another number.

"Gretchen speaking," said her friend over the phone.

"GRETCHEN, GUESS WHERE I'M GOING TOMORROW!" Isabella practically screamed over the phone.

"Isabella! I haven't heard you so excited in years! Where?"

"To Phineas, Gretchen! I'm finally going to see Phineas again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. :( Anyways, I am still really excited by all the very AWESOME feedback! YAY! (But seriously though, I read them all like five times because I'm so excited.) Sorry about the long chapter. I just wanted to get to a certain point, and there was so much to write! Alrighty then, hope you like it!**

**P.S. Thanks to Midnight4568 for correcting my spelling of the word chica! :) **

After hanging up the phone with an ecstatic Gretchen, Isabella ran to her room to pack.

She wasn't really sure what to bring. What if she still wore the same thing, but he didn't? What if Phineas didn't wear his adorable orange and white shirt with blue shorts? What if he wore skinny jeans and a tank top? Heck, what if he wore no shirt _at all?_

Isabella felt herself blushing at the very thought of it.

She decided to play it safe, packing half of her suitcase with her pink dress and white blouse, and half with blue short skirts and different colored blouses. She also added a red spaghetti strap dress with a matching bow just in case.

Isabella felt as though tomorrow was a million years away. Phineas's words echoed in her head. She could almost hear him saying them. Or in fact, singing them.

The rest of the day, she felt ten again. She sang and skipped and smiled. She walked in the park with her friends, whistling. She petted all the little animals she saw. She even took Pinky to a dog park. Isabella had become a joyful girl again. All because of Phineas.

For dinner, her mother made her favorite pasta. Isabella was very chatty during dinner, which was a change. It was usually Vivian doing the talking. But Isabella went on and on and on.

But Vivian didn't mind at all. She loved how happy her daughter was. It made her feel good about letting her go. But still, she couldn't make that nagging feeling of dread go away.

Isabella went to bed early, so tomorrow could come sooner. But she couldn't fall asleep for hours due to her giggling at random times. She would just burst out laughing and roll on her bed.

She finally got to sleep around eleven. She had dreams of herself going to the airport and arriving at Sacramento. Her dreams never got as far as seeing Phineas though, which resulted her waking up at ten, disappointed by her imagination.

Isabella was only disappointed for a moment though, as she remembered that she _was _going to see Phineas. Then she grinned again. She couldn't believe she had to wait three whole hours before leaving for the airport.

The time passed quicker than she had expected, however. She spent fifteen minutes changing from her pink outfit to her blue blouse. Dress? Blouse? Dress? Blouse? She must have changed fourteen times before finally deciding on her same pink dress from six whole years ago.

She spent another thirty minutes making and devouring eggs and bacon, much to her mother's surprise. She spent another fifteen cleaning up the mess she had made.

Then, under her mother's command, the mother and daughter duo went swimming at the community pool for an hour, then went out to lunch at TGI Fridays, even though it was Sunday.

By the time they got home. Isabella only needed to wait fifteen minutes before it was 1:00 and she needed to get in the car. She spent those minutes with Pinky, after all, she would have forty-five with her mother in the car.

Finally, Isabella loaded her suitcase into the trunk, octa-checked to make sure the correct credit card was in her purse, and sat down in the passengers seat, even though she _could_ drive. Her mother got into the driver's seat, and they left. Isabella waved to Pinky.

The two ladies chatted all the way to the airport. When they finally reached it, Vivian parked next to the airline's baggage check-in.

Vivian handed her daughter her purse, helped her heave the suitcase out of the trunk, and hugged her goodbye.

"See you soon, chica," she whispered to Isabella.

"I love you, Mom," Isabella replied softly. Then she gave her mother an encouraging smile, and went up to the baggage check-in.

Vivian watched as Isabella slid her credit card, took the ticket, and put her suitcase on the ramp thing. Isabella turned back towards her mother and waved.

The suddenly teary parent waved back, got in her car, and drove away.

Isabella suddenly felt as though the world was hers. She could do anything. Summer belonged to her.

She smiled, now noticing how she had quoted one of her favorite songs.

_Isabella and Phineas swung each other around, in celebration of their accomplishment. They sang the best song ever written. Isabella was still dazed from Phineas's earlier hug when she had figured out a way to escape the island they were stuck on. That was the best day ever. But only a week before the worst…_

"Um, excuse me, Ms….Garcia-Shapiro?" the man who had checked in her bag interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, turning back towards him.

"You might want to hurry! Your flight is boarding in twenty minutes!"

"Oh, no!" Isabella gasped, remembering how bad security could get. "Thank you, sir! I'll be on my way now!" she called back to him as she ran inside the airport.

It seemed as though the universe was on her side, because security didn't even have a line. The world _wanted_ her to be with Phineas. She wasn't going to let him down.

She took ten minutes at security, due to the fact she accidentally left her phone in her pocket.

Isabella was now starting to worry about missing her flight. She only had ten minutes, and she didn't even know where to go! 

She ran up to Customer Service.

"Excuse me," she said, out of breath to the lady behind the counter. "Could you tell me how to get to this flight _fast_?"

The lady read her ticket. She was a plump woman wearing all black.

"Dear me," she said. "You _do_ need to get there quickly. Alright, you can get there on time."

"Oh, thank you so much!" Isabella almost yelled.

"Here, walk straight forwards and up the elevator. Make a u-turn and walk straight until you see gate C56," the woman instructed clearly.

"Thanks!" Isabella said, walking away.

"On second thought, run!" the woman called after her.

Isabella ran.

She did make it to her flight on time to board. She bounced in her seat the whole flight, much to the distress of the people sitting around her. She didn't really care though. She would never see any of _them_ again.

"Attention, passengers," the pilot announced over the speakerphone after four long hours. "We will be landing in ten minutes time. Pleas sit down and buckle your seatbelts."

Isabella couldn't stop smiling. She had spent the last four hours planning her reunion with Phineas, and how she was going to find him.

They finally landed. Isabella went to get her suitcase from the baggage thingy. She never really had learned the name of it.

_Baggage Claim_, Isabella read the signs. _Claim. Duh, stupid me._

She went to the one where the screen read **Danville**. She waited for her purple bag to appear. When it finally did, she heaved it over the rail. She walked out of the airport.

Isabella followed the signs to where she could get a taxi. When it was her turn in line, she got in and said, "Can you take me to Dolce?"

The man driving checked his map and said, "Yeah sure. Put the suitcase in the back. It's a twenty-minute ride. That will be thirty dollars."

Isabella could hardly believe her ears. _Thirty dollars? _ California was expensive! She was glad she had brought her credit card instead of just some cash, like her mother had recommended.

Isabella realized she was hundreds of miles away from her mother. The thought was scary.

She handed the man her credit card. He swiped it. "Right now miss, please buckle your seatbelt and we can be on our way."

Isabella did as she was told. She couldn't believe she was only minutes away from Phineas. Although she would need to claim the hotel reservation her mother had made.

The drive was shorter than Isabella had expected. She thought it would last forever, but it was actually very quick. The scenery was amazing. She liked California very much.

When they reached the Hilton Hotel, Isabella got out and thanked the driver. She pulled her bag out of the backseat and shut the door. The taxi drove off back to the airport.

She smiled at the hotel in front of her before entering. Isabella walked up to the front desk and checked in. She got her room key and left her bag in her room. Then she left the hotel in search of Phineas.

Isabella had, of course, planned for the confusion on the plane. She had decided to find someone her age, and ask if they knew the whereabouts of Phineas.

After ten minutes of just walking randomly, she saw a teenage boy walking towards her. She hurried over to him.

"Excuse me," she asked politely. "Do you know where Phineas Flynn lives? Or Ferb Fletcher?"

The boy gave her a look as though he thought she was stupid. "How do you not know where _they _live? They're the kids of the century!"

Isabella's heart leaped. That had to be them! Kids of the century! "So you know! Can you tell me?"

The boy, still looking at her weird, said, "Yeah sure. Long walk though, maybe half an hour. Here, I'll write down the directions."

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. Then a pen out of the other one, and scribbled down some directions.

"Here you go," he said upon finishing, handing the paper to her.

"Thank you so much!" Isabella said, though she thought it was weird he was able to write down the exact directions from memory.

That guy had said thirty minutes. If you walked. Isabella was too excited. She didn't even skip. She _ran_. She just sprinted for ten minutes straight, turning left and right, until ahead of her, she saw a house with something she would have normally considered impossible in the backyard. A Ferris wheel!

_Phineas! _Isabella thought. She got closer to the gate, and practically hid behind it listening. She heard a voice she had longed for too long.

"OW!" a teenage boy's voice, which hadn't changed much, yelled. "FERB! That thing you dropped landed on my FOOT! WHAT WAS THAT?"

Isabella grinned. She straightened up, opened the gate, walked in and said,

" Hey Phineas! Whatcha' Doin'?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own the genius titled Phineas and Ferb. OMG SO MANY NICE REVIEWS! I LOVE THEM! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Starting to form a triangle…. :D OK! Read now!**

**Ps it might be kinda messed up. I didn't bother editing because I need my sleeppppppzzzzzzzzzzz.**

After saying her catchphrase, Isabella found herself looking at him for the first time in years. Phineas Flynn. He sure looked older.

His hair was still orange of course, but it was much messier and a bit longer too. Accompanying the freckles at the top of his head were some pimples, confirming he was indeed a teenager. He was taller, quite few inches more so than Isabella. His casual grin was still there though. Much to Isabella's delight, he still wore that orange and white-striped tee with blue shorts. It was he indeed, Phineas Flynn.

Phineas turned towards Isabella. "Uh, hi?" he said. "And you are…"

Isabella stared at him with a look of dismay. She cleared her throat and repeated, "Hey Phineas! Whatcha' doin'?"

There was a very long, VERY awkward silence. Then, much to Isabella's relief, Phineas's jaw dropped. "Isabella?" he said incredulously.

She giggled. "Yup! It's me!"

They just looked at each other. They could have stood there for ages, but Isabella couldn't take it. She just ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," she said quietly. She could have stayed there forever. Then she felt his body tense up, and quickly let go of him. Her face was hot, so she knew it was red.

They stood there awkwardly. Until Phineas said, "I uh… missed you too! How are you?"

Isabella wasn't quite sure what to say. She had expected a very different reaction.

"I'm okay. I guess," she said doubtfully. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said, spinning his foot in circles on the ground.

Isabella smiled at this, remembering this habit. He had always done that when he was… she couldn't quite remember. But he had always done it at a particular time. He sure hadn't changed much.

Then Ferb came down. Both Phineas and Isabella were glad for the distraction.

Ferb had changed too. He had switched from overalls to a white tee and purple shorts. It was quite obvious he was the ladies man.

"Hi Ferb!" Isabella exclaimed. Ferb gave her the thumbs up. Isabella giggled.

"Do you still never talk?" she asked.

Ferb nodded.

"Hm," Isabella said. Then she turned back to Phineas. "Where's Candace? Shouldn't she be yelling at you guys by now?"

Phineas grinned. "She's at college with Jeremy. He proposed a month ago."

"Awww!" Isabella said, starting to blush. "When's the big day?"

"It's actually in two weeks! They were quite eager to get married," Phineas rolled his eyes. Isabella un-blushed.

"I'll be here then!" she realized. "I'm here for three weeks. Then I have to go back to Danville." She said this hoping it would somehow bring up the letter, mentioning her presence, but Phineas just replied, "Cool!"

Then he looked around and said, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Isabella couldn't help but grin even though she was still kind of upset. After all, he hadn't said anything very warm to her. He hadn't asked how she had found him or anything!

It got very silent. To break it, Isabella asked, "How's your mom and dad doing?"

"Oh, they're great! Dad actually _owns_ his company now, and Mom's still in a small band with Jackie's mom," Phineas answered absentmindedly as he stared at blueprints. Ferb punched him lightly, but meaningfully as if to say, _shut up!_

"Um, Jackie?" Isabella asked, her voice a little louder. "Who's Jackie?"

Phineas face just barely turned redder. "Girl across the street."

Ferb sighed.

Isabella felt a pang of jealousy and hurt. _Girl from across the street. _That was supposed to be her. Not some Jackie character. Just like those two boys sat under Phineas and Ferb's tree. Replacements of her childhood, that's what all three of them were.

"Oh," she said shortly.

Ferb went back up to where he was working on the ride.

"Nice Ferris wheel anyway," Isabella commented. "Can't wait to ride it!"

"Well, it's done, so go ahead!" Phineas invited, walking over to the entrance.

He lifted up the bar as she walked over. He beckoned her in, as if he were her chauffer.

Isabella giggled, as she stepped in and sat down. She waited for him to get in, but he just lowered the bar.

"You- you want me to ride… by myself?" she asked, shocked.

"Uh, you wanna ride with Ferb?" Phineas asked confused.

"No, I'm good," she sighed. She couldn't believe this. What happened to Gitchee Gitchee Goo?

"Cool! Hold on!" Phineas warned.

Isabella gripped onto the bar as a tear fell from her eye. Phineas didn't notice, of course.

The Ferris wheel was amazing. It didn't just go up and down slowly. It spun in all directions at the fastest possible speeds.

But Isabella was too disappointed to enjoy it. After six years, Phineas barely cared she was here. She was hundreds of miles from home. Why was it like this? Had he forgotten the letter or what he had said in it?

As the ride came to a stop, Isabella decided to softly sing 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' near Phineas to try and jog his memory.

"Well?" Phineas asked her as she got out of her seat. "How was it?"

"Uh, great!" Isabella tried and failed to sound enthusiastic. Phineas stared at her, then shrugged and walked over to call out something to Ferb.

Isabella took this as her opportunity. She followed him, singing, "Bow chicka bow wow, that's what my baby says, mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumping!"

Phineas didn't seem to notice.

Isabella continued a little louder, "Chicka chicka choo wa, never gonna stop!"

Phineas stopped and tilted his head, listening.

She sang the last and most important lyric, "Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!"

Isabella held her breath, waiting for Phineas's response.

"That's a nice song!" Phineas said. "It sounds familiar."

Isabella gaped at him. Did he remember almost nothing from Danville?

She started to shout. She couldn't help it. "That's because _you_ wrote it! You and Candace, and Ferb, and me, we sang it! In front of hundreds of people! You were a one-hit wonder! How do you not remember _anything_?"

As Phineas opened his mouth to say something, the entrance of someone at the gate interrupted him.

A girl walked in. She was tall. She had perfect skin and bright blue eyes. Her blonde hair flowed perfectly a bit past her shoulders. She had a big beautiful smile.

She had a catchphrase of her own. "Heeey guys! What's up today?"

"Oh, hey Jackie!" Phineas said as he walked over to her.

Then he did something that stopped Isabella's heart.

He put his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: HIYA! Lol, Anyway, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Sniff sniff… OKAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter! xD Please review!**

**P.S Can someone clear something up for me? There have been some rumors about a new episode that has Meap in it! Is it true? Thxxxx!**

Jackie giggled.

Isabella could feel it. Her heart had been ripped apart, and then chopped up with an axe. And then put in a paper shredder. That's how bad it hurt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ferb give Phineas a look that clearly stated, _how stupid can you get? _

Phineas noticed this, and looked confused. "Oh! Right!" he said, thinking he knew why Ferb gave him that look. "Jackie, this is Isabella. She's my friend from when I was ten. Isabella, this is Jackie." Then he confirmed Isabella's living nightmare. "She's my girlfriend."

Jackie stepped out of Phineas's embrace, smiling. She held her hand out to Isabella. "Hi, how are you?" She really was pretty.

Isabella was in shock. Her natural instincts held out her shook Jackie's hand. Then she stepped right up to Phineas. She slapped him.

"OW!" Phineas yelled, clutching his now red face. "ISABELLA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Isabella burst into tears. She ran straight out of the yard, sobbing. She heard Phineas complain, "Girls! What is with them?"

_Idiot! _That word repeated in Isabella's head. Over and over. Phineas was an idiot for writing that letter and then completely changing. Jackie was an idiot for stealing everything Isabella ever wanted. She, herself, was an idiot for thinking Phineas still loved her after six years. _Idiot, idiot, idiot! _

She ran for ten minutes, before she couldn't run anymore. She sat on a park bench, buried her face in her hands, and just cried. And cried. And cried.

_She got up. She got dressed. She said good morning to her mother, and ate her cereal. Then she walked across the street with a smile on her face. It wasn't until she was half way across the street until she remembered._

_ Phineas was gone. Yesterday, he had left. All of them were gone._

_ She closed her eyes. How could she have forgotten? She had even been ready to walk in and say, "Watcha' doin'?" She turned around and walked back into her house. _

_ "Mom?" Isabella asked, sitting down. _

_ "Yes, sweetheart?" her mother said absentmindedly, as she knitted a pink scarf._

_ "I want to…" Isabella said, as though she was saying something she regretted. "I want to quit the Fireside Girls."_

_ Vivian dropped her scarf. "What? Chica! The Fireside Girls are your best friends! Why on earth would you quit?"_

_ Isabella knew why she wanted to quit. But she didn't want to tell her mother. She shrugged. "I guess…I'm just over it. It was a stage."_

_ Her mother didn't buy it. She looked her daughter straight in the eye. "This has to do with Phineas doesn't it?"_

_ Isabella started to cry. "Please don't say his name…" She had a feeling she would make that request a lot._

_ "Oh, sweetheart," Vivian said. She walked over and hugged her daughter. "I know it's hard. I remember when I lost your father. But that doesn't mean you get to quit life! I still play bass, and I have a beautiful young daughter who needs me not to be a gloomy statue."_

_ "But m-mom," Isabella said, stammering. "M-more than three fourths of my p-patches are because of h-him! I'll s-start crying every t-time I get another one without h-him!"_

_ "Now honey, that may be a bit of an exaggeration…"_

_ "No, Mom! It's n-not! I have t-to quit! They'll still b-be my friends, but I just c-can't keep being a F-Fireside Girl!"_

_ Vivian was hesitant. But she agreed. She always gave in to Isabella. "Okay Isa. If you think it is absolutely necessary. But I expect you to join different activities. Maybe softball!"_

_ Isabella nodded, sniffing. _

_ But she never did join anything else. She barely left the house. She couldn't. Isabella had an incurable injury. A broken heart._

Now it had happened again. She had another broken heart. But this one was ten times worse. Fifty!

She just sat where she was for a long time. She stopped crying. But she did nothing but sit there.

Then something blue jumped up on the bench. _Perry?_

"Oh, hi Perry!" Isabella sniffed, and started to pet the platypus. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Perry crawled into her lap, as if he could sense something was wrong.

Isabella couldn't believe it. The platypus remembered and cared about her more then Phineas. The mindless platypus!

"Oh, Perry!" Isabella said, starting to cry. "I could just punch Phineas! I kinda already did!"

"Rrrrrrrrr." Perry chattered, causing Isabella to sadly smile. It really felt like he could understand her. She continued to pour her heart out to him.

"I came all the way to California from Danville! And he doesn't even seem to care! After he said he loves me too!" 

"Rrrrrrrr."

"And then, Jackie! She's so b-beautiful! And Phineas is her boyfriend! He loves her instead now! What happened in the last six years?"

"Rrrrrrrrr."

"It's just not fair! I still love him! I have for six years! And he just…moved on! How long did it take? A couple years? One year? A month? A week?"

"Rrrrrrrrrr."

"And then I went and hit him, and now he probably hates me!"

"Rrrrrrrrr."

"Oh, Perry. I wish I knew what you were saying. I could sure use someone to comfort me," Isabella had finally finished her rant.

Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Phineas!

Isabella quickly brushed the tears off her face as he reached her, panting.

"How….did…you…" he said, gasping for breath between every word. "Run…all…the….way…here?"

Isabella stared. "I don't…know. I haven't run in…in…a long time."

"Hey! There you are Perry!" Phineas exclaimed, picking his pet up. Perry bit him. Not hard, but enough to cause annoyance.

"Perry!" Phineas said, confused. "What was that?"

Isabella giggled. It was like Perry was biting Phineas as revenge for her.

Phineas collapsed next to Isabella on the bench. Isabella stiffened, as she was still angry with him.

After his breathing had returned to normal, he turned towards Isabella.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked her curiously.

Isabella didn't know how to respond.

"It's…stupid. You don't need to know," she decided to say.

"But I want to! I don't want you to be mad at me! It's been what, six years?" Phineas said, concerned.

_Sure, _Isabella thought. _Now he's being nice._

"Look, it's-" Isabella was interrupted by Phineas's cell phone ringing.

He pulled it out of his pocket, while Isabella slumped down beside him. She watched him look at the screen.

"Oh, one sec," he said. "Sorry, I gotta take this."

"Oh, is it Jackie?" Isabella said bitterly.

"Um…no. It's my mom," Phineas said, and gave her a weird look. Isabella turned red.

Phineas handed Isabella Perry, and picked up the phone. "Hi, Mom. Yeah, yeah I'm fine. How are you? Cool. Hey, guess who's here! Oh, you don't care right now. Wait, hey! What's so important that I can't tell you- WHAT?"

Isabella was startled by Phineas's sudden outburst.

"What's wrong?" she said quickly.

"Okay, okay!" Phineas finished with his mom. "Yeah, yeah, love you too. Bye!" Then he turned back towards Isabella. "Jeremy's band got a gig in three weeks! The wedding's had to have been moved to tomorrow!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hiya!** **I knowwww it's been a while and I usually upload within a couple days, but it's been crazy lately. My teachers seem to think I enjoy homework, (on the weekends!) and I had three soccer games and four practices, plus I had my insane bday! YAY! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. MEAP!**

Isabella almost laughed out loud. It seemed like a stupid problem. She voiced this too, "Uh…so?"

"So," Phineas said. "Me and Ferb need to plan an entire wedding, and not just a backyard one, one at an actual church, in…" he checked his watch, which hologrammed the time up into the air. "Exactly twenty-four hours and five minutes." Pressure sure got to him a lot more than it used to.

"Oh," Isabella said. "Well that's not a problem." She stood up and clapped her hands together. "I'll help! It'll be just like when Candace and you guys planned your Aunt Tania's wedding. Except Candace won't be in charge."

Phones considered this. "Yeah, okay. It'll be just like old times! Except well, now you won't be in charge of a troop of girls. Jackie will handle that."

"I…um," Isabella had no idea what to say. Why did he have to say that? As if she didn't know the Fireside Girls were two hundred miles away. Plus, she hadn't been in charge of anything for a long time. And why did he have to keep bringing up Jackie?

"She…leads a troop?"

"Yeah, the Mountainetts," he said. Mountainetts. Cute name.

_Sounds_ _cuter than the Fireside Girls. _Isabella couldn't help but think bitterly.

"She's a great leader," Phineas continued. Why couldn't he just shut up? "I'm sure you still are too though! How are the Fireside Girls?"

She paused. Then she spat out four words. "I quit years ago."

Phineas looked shocked. "Why did you do that?" he gasped. "You were great at it!"

Isabella almost growled. Perry did that for her. She had forgotten that the platypus was still there.

"Let's just…go," she said tightly, picking up the blue animal from the bench. "We obviously have a lot of work to do."

"Oh, you don't have to do much!" Phineas seemed to think that was her problem. How stupid could he get? "Jackie will-"

"SHUT UP!" Isabella screamed, bringing Phineas's words to a sudden halt.

"Wha-what?" Phineas stammered, obviously frightened.

"Sorry for yelling," she apologized, but it was quite obvious she was not really sorry. "But please shut it and don't talk to me."

"What did I do?" Phineas pleaded.

Isabella stared at him. "You really don't get it, do you?"

"No, I really don't!"

Isabella looked at him fiercely. "Figure it out. Try to understand things better. Don't be so…so…completely oblivious to everything but yourself!" She stiffened, and handed him Perry. "Here is your platypus. I will be in your backyard, planning your sister's wedding."

She turned and walked away steadily.

"Isabella…" she heard Phineas say. He still didn't get it. She wished they were ten again.

"Ow, Perry! What is _with_ you today?" Isabella heard. Perry was most definitely the most incredible animal in the world.

As soon as she turned a corner, and Phineas couldn't see her anymore, she Isabella started to cry again. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out. It was Gretchen.

Isabella swallowed her tears, and picked up. "Hello?"

"Isabella! I've been calling you all day!"

"You-you have?" Isabella asked, startled.

"Uh, yeah! But that's not important. Have you found Phineas yet?"

"Well…kind of," Isabella answered, upon finally understanding the situation she was in.

Gretchen obviously didn't understand. "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I found a teenager named Phineas Flynn. He can make crazy inventions and stuff. I guess he's pretty cool. But the nice ten-year-old kid I came looking for…he's gone. Vanished. He's completely changed. He barely remembers Danville. I don't think he even cares very much that I went way out of my way to get here."

"Oh, Izzy!" Gretchen said sorely. "I'm sure that's not true! Give it time!"

"No Gretchen," Isabella decided. "The Phineas I have missed for six years is dead. There's just a replacement here now. I'm coming back home in two days. I'll trade in my plane ticket. I'll stay for Candace's wedding tomorrow, but then I'm leaving, and moving on."

"Oh, Isabella…" Gretchen sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Isabella lied. "Hey, I have to go. I'll text you later, okay? Yeah. Bye." She flipped her phone shut.

"Isabella…" she heard a sad voice say behind her. She turned around to face…. Phineas!

"Oh!" Isabella cried out. "Phineas! How long have you been…uh…"

"Is that why you're mad at me?" Phineas asked her, with the saddest look she had ever seen on his face. "Because I changed?"

"Well, no," Isabella said quickly. This was true, after all. She was mad at him because he didn't remember the letter that had brought her here in the first place.

"Then why?" he asked.

"Look, Phineas, can't we do this later? Don't we have a wedding to plan?"

"Then when?" Phineas raised his voice. "Tomorrow's the wedding, and I guess you're leaving a day later! When can I fix this?"

"Come on, maybe I'll stay longer. Does Candace prefer red or white roses?" Isabella was determined to not let Phineas figure out she still loved him.

Phineas seemed to get that she wasn't going to let up. "Red," he sighed.

"Okay! Look, you go to the bakery and order a cake, and I'll get flowers. You text…" she paused, and continued painfully, "Jackie. Have her do some other stuff with Ferb."

Despite his upsetting situation, Phineas had to grin. "I knew you were still a good leader."

_Well, one of us hasn't changed. _Isabella thought.

"Thanks, I guess," she said. She turned, and walked off in the direction on Phineas's house, planning to get directions to the flower shop.

On her way, she had time to think about how she was going to handle her situation. She most definitely did not want to explain the letter face to face. If only there was someone else who could…

"Of course!" Isabella said out loud. There was obviously someone who could do the explaining for her.

She walked quicker, and upon reaching her destination, entered quickly. She stopped for a quick breath. Then Isabella continued over to where Ferb was just closing the text he had received from Phineas.

"Ferb, I need a favor," she said to him. Ferb nodded.

"Do you remember this?" she said, while taking out a piece of paper and unfolding it four times. It was the letter. It had been kept close to her ever since she had found it and ever so carefully removed it from the picture.

Ferb skimmed it, and when he was done, looked up at Isabella pitifully and nodded again.

"Okay, good. Look, I'm going to stay for the wedding, but I'm leaving the day after. I'm leaving no way of any contact. Phineas wanted to know why I was mad at him, so I need you to give him this. But only after I leave. Got it?" Isabella explained.

Ferb smiled sadly. He nodded one more time.

"Thanks," Isabella breathed out relieved. "Oh, I'll need directions to the flower shop."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Sniff. Anyway…this story was originally planned to only be from Isabella's perspective, which I intend to keep. But there may be some scenes that I would like to do with other characters to develop the story more. So here's my question: should I do a sequel that explains everything from other people's POV (after this one) or just add in the chapters? So far I'm thinking the sequel, because I think it would be weird to have so many Isabella chapters and then randomly another character. But I'm not sure. I would appreciate an opinion, thanks! Xx Sorry for the long note :)**

Instead of giving her directions, Ferb downloaded a GPS application to Isabella's phone, which she was surprised she hadn't thought of.

"Flirty Flowers" was the name of the closest flower store. Cute name. She called ahead and ordered lots of red roses. She also got some white, just to add some purity to the wedding.

During her walk to the flower shop, Isabella briefly looked inside the church where Candace's wedding had been scheduled at the last minute. It really was beautiful.

Isabella spent a few minutes looking through the isles, planning on where to put the flowers. She enjoyed visualizing the beauty of the roses, emphasizing Candace's happy ending.

_Lucky._ Isabella thought. _Happy ending…_

Candace got to marry the one she had loved for years. Not Isabella. Candace got to walk lightly down the center isle. Not Isabella. Candace got to wear a beautiful white gown, not Isabella.

Isabella gasped. A gown! She had nothing to wear! A moment of panic drifted through her, until she remembered she had brought her red dress. The spaghetti strap one, that had a matching bow. She let out a sigh of relief.

Her thoughts were interrupted by high-pitched giggling and chatter, starting soft, yet getting louder and louder. She couldn't understand them; it just sounded like, "Blah blah boys blah blah like blah blah blah."

Isabella immediately freaked out again. She didn't know if she was supposed to be here. Who was coming? She didn't want to get in any trouble.

She frantically spun in circles, looking for somewhere to hide, or better yet, an exit without the sounds of giggling. Isabella couldn't find an exit, but she did spot the seats the choir must use. The long rows with their high strips of wood were perfect hiding places.

Isabella ran over to them, and ducked underneath one. She could be perfectly unseen, yet see the entire sanctuary quite well.

She listened closely as the chatter got louder, until a group of girls entered. Right at the front of them, obviously the leader of the girls was none other than Isabella's least favorite person in the world. Jackie.

"Gosh guys, this is like so much fun!" Jackie said, and giggled.

"I know right!" the short girl with a brown ponytail said happily. "Planning a wedding is the greatest thing like ever!" She giggled.

Jackie giggled again. "Okay girls, so have we got the whole entrance planned?"

"Yup!" said the redheaded girl with very curly hair. She giggled. "Should we practice?"

"OH MY GOSH! YES!" Jackie cried excitedly. "Like a live role-play!" She giggled.

Isabella noted two annoying things about these girls. They said "like" nonstop, and they giggled after every sentence. Very irritating.

Watching them made Isabella sad. Even though they were absolute girly-girls, they seemed to have so much fun. Would she have so much fun if she hadn't quit the Fireside Girls?

"Jackie, I'm guessing you want to be like, Candace?" the redhead overacted a wink at her.

Jackie giggled. "You like totally know it!"

The girl with the brown ponytail giggled, and said, "Can I be Jeremy pleeeeeeaaaassseee!"

"Okay!" another girl said. "Then I'll be the priest, and the rest of you just clap and stuff!" She giggled.

Isabella watched as Jackie skipped to the back of the cathedral and called, "Ready!" to the other girls. She was scarily close to the two girls pretending to be Jeremy and the priest. It would be terribly embarrassing if they caught her hiding from them. She quieted her breathing.

"Okay, go!" called the 'priest'.

As Jackie began slowly and dramatically walking down the isle, the girls in the seats on both sides of her sang "Here Comes The Bride", but only sang the first line and hummed the rest because they didn't know the words.

When Jackie finally reached the two girls at the front of the church. She stood in front of 'Jeremy' and took 'his' hands and giggled.

The 'priest' cleared her throat and said with a giggle, "Candace Gertrude Flynn, do you take this man to be your husband?"

Jackie giggled, and said, "I do!"

The priest giggled again and continued with, "Jeremy…err….what's Jeremy's middle name?"

Jackie shrugged.

"Okay…um…Jeremy Johnson, do you take this woman to be your wife?" (Giggle)

"I do," said the "Jeremy" in a mocking voice of all boys. Then she giggled.

Everyone burst into laughter, with Jackie yelling "That was so much fun!".

Honestly, Isabella didn't see what they had planned. Wasn't this what happened at every wedding? Or was she being one-sided?

All the girls sat next to each other in the front rows.

"Really, Jackie," the redhead said. "Planning this was so much fun!" She giggled.

"Yeah," echoed another blonde girl. "You're so lucky you're dating Phineas so we got to do this!"

"None of your other boyfriends were ever this fun!" said the shorter one.

Jackie fiddled with her thumbs. "Uh, yeah. About that…"

Isabella suddenly felt dreadful.

"What?" one of the girls asked curiously.

"I think it's time to break up with Phineas," Jackie said slowly.

Isabella's sense of dread was confirmed. She couldn't believe it.

"Aw, why?" one girl asked her.

"Well, I think I've had all the fun I'm going to get. He's so…BOR-ING! And his sense of style? Ugh! Seriously! And he's a nerd! I never really liked him, I just wanted to see what would happen," said Jackie.

A growing fire burned inside Isabella. She was so angry. Jackie turned out to be a brat after all!

_Phineas is such a nice person, and what was she mad at him for? He's appearance? His nerdiness? Wait, Phineas is NOT a nerd! And the last thing he is would be boring! _Isabella thought. At least she had a _good_ reason to be upset with Phineas. Although right now she felt guilty for being angry when his girlfriend was going to dump him for a stupid reason. Poor Phineas…

Then Jackie got an evil smile on her face. "But it will be fun to see his reaction when I dump him. Maybe he'll even cry! That would be absolutely hilarious!" She giggled.

Isabella almost cried out in shock and anger. How mean could a girl get? Surely the other girls would be a little bit resistant to Jackie's attitude!

But they just giggled. "I'll bet he cries more than anyone you've ever dumped. What is this, your seventh boyfriend this year alone?"

"Eighth," Jackie correctly slyly.

The girls whistled.

How mean. Jackie was such a rude person. And poor Phineas fell victim to her. Poor Phineas!

A little later, the girls left. Isabella got out of her hiding place.

What was she supposed to do now?


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: HEEEEY! Okay, I decided since I'm having TOO MUCH FUN with this story, I want to expand it as much as possible so I'm going to do the sequel from people's perspectives such as Phineas, Ferb, etc… (maybe even Perry xD)! :D OKAY! Now I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Jackie was just so mean._

Isabella was walking to the flower shop, her original destination. She wished she hadn't stopped at the church. Then she wouldn't have to feel bad for Phineas, she could just keep being mad. Isabella hated feeling like she should do something about it. What was she supposed to do? Yell at Jackie? Then she would have to admit she had been eavesdropping. Tell Phineas? Yeah, right. She really wanted to be the one to tell him that.

_Hey, Phineas! Remember me? Your ex-best friend! Yeah, it's been a while. Oh, by the way, your girlfriend who you're obviously obsessed with is about to break your heart. So how've you been the last six years?_

Isabella snorted, imagining the scene she would be stuck with. Besides, he probably wouldn't believe her. He would get mad at her, then she would stomp out, then she would leave, and later Jackie would break his heart, and he would realize Isabella was right, but it would be too late. She would have left.

Then again, if she didn't tell him, he would be mad at her for not telling him. But he wouldn't know she had known. Plus, she would be gone then anyway. That was probably the best thing to do, although there was no "good" solution.

Her walk came to a stop as she reached "Flirty Flowers".

It was a very bright looking store, all pink and frilly. She walked inside.

A little bell rang as she opened the door. Isabella walked up to the front counter, and said, "Excuse me? I have an order for Flynn."

The man at the counter said "Ah, yes. Red and white roses?"

Isabella nodded.

"Interesting last name. Is it yours?" the man started conversation as he turned to the boxes behind him.

"I wish…" Isabella mumbled before realizing what she was saying.

The man turned back to her eyebrow raised and said, "Excuse me?"

"Huh?" Isabella said. Then she turned pink and said, "I mean- uh, no. It's my… friend's."

The man grinned. "Mmhmm. Friend's. Well, here's your roses," he said, handing her a box labeled, **ROSES**.

"Uh, thanks," Isabella grunted as she put the surprisingly heavy box down so she could pay with the money Ferb had given her.

After she had and had begun to pick up the box again, the man stopped her and handed her an amazing red flower.

Isabella was unsure what it was. It was blossomed and had streaks of color all over it. She gave the man a confused look.

"Red is a good color for you. This flower's quite an eye catcher, especially when paired correctly with the right outfit. I'm sure you would like to be noticed more by your…friend." His eyes twinkled knowingly at her, and she turned even redder.

"Um, thanks I guess," she rushed out. Putting it on top of the box, she picked the box up and managed to get out of the store.

After walking several blocks and turning a corner, she put the box down before her arms fell off and sat on the curb next to it. She needed to think.

Her mind was racing. Isabella wanted to move on. She really thought she did. Apparently she was at war. That rang a bell…

_It's a battle between my mind and my heart._

_I don't know what's right but I know what's smart._

_I could run away and save my soul,_

_But if I loose you again, I might loose control!_

That song…it described her perfectly. She knew the smart thing to do was to leave. But what was the right thing to do? Was it also to leave? Or was it to stay? What could she do?

Her blood went cold as she realized she had already chosen what she was going to do. She had chosen "smart" and decided to leave. She had given Ferb the letter. She had left no way for Phineas to ever contact her again. She had chosen to move on.

_Is that what I really want? _Isabella thought, her eyes filling up with hot tears again. _Do I want to completely forget about Phineas? About everything I've lived for the last sixteen years? My whole life?_

She started to cry for what seemed the millionth time that day alone. Why was this happening to her?

"Rrrrrr," she heard. She smiled, looking up to Perry's big blue face in front of her.

"Oh, Perry, how do you always manage to find me when I'm crying about Phineas?" she said with a sad smile, and picked the platypus up.

"Rrrrrrrrr."

Isabella smiled, looking at the animal. She noticed something different. It's eyes! They did normally look absent-minded. They still did, but there was a hint of something else too.

She had become quite good at spotting pain in people's (animals too) eyes. Although the type of pain in Perry's eyes wasn't like hers. It was more like…guilt.

"You're such a good platypus," she said. The guilt got bigger.

"Aw!" Isabella said, hugging the animal. "Nothing's your fault! Phineas is just stupid sometimes! It's not your fault he's like that, or that I'm so stupidly emotional, or even that the Flynns had to move in the first place!"

The animal's eyes returned to nothingness. Isabella sighed. She wished Perry could talk back. She needed a friend. Not like Gretchen, who was limited to being over the phone. She needed someone in person.

Then Perry stood up and got off her lap. He started walking in the direction of his home, and turned back towards Isabella.

Isabella sighed. "You're right. I need to keep walking." She smiled as she stood up, realizing she was letting a platypus boss her around.

As she followed Perry back to the Flynn-Fletcher's house, she saw Phineas about a block away from his house. He saw her too, and rushed over to take the box from her, but not before she removed her free flower and hid it behind her back.

"Oh, good, you got the flowers!" Phineas said. He looked at her expectantly.

"Um, yeah. I did," she answered.

"That was surprisingly quick for someone who has never been here before," he complimented as they started towards Pinhead's house.

Isabella smiled. "Well, I would've been quicker, but I stopped at the…" Her voice trailed off.

Phineas looked up, confused.

"Church!" she rushed out to Phineas. "I stopped at the church."

"Oh cool," he said. "Did you like it in there?"

"Um!" Isabella said. "Yeah, I guess." Not trusting herself to keep any secrets, she changed the subject. "So, what did you do?"

"Ah, made a cake." He gestured as though it were nothing, but Isabella knew it would be an amazing cake.

When they reached the house, Isabella realized it was already eight.

"Well, I'll be going now, I have to check in to my hotel," Isabella said.

"Oh, okay," Phineas said. "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Isabella smiled and said, "Yeah. Bye," and started walking away.

Tomorrow was a big day. A wedding, and her last day with Phineas. Then it would be time to start over.

Isabella silently started to cry again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hiyyyyy! Yaaaay more writing is done! Sooo much more fun than algebra… Hope you like this chapter! OH yeah, I don't own P&F. PS I don't know if anyone noticed, but during the last chapter I referred to Phineas as "Pinhead". THAT WAS NOT ON PURPOSE! On Word, the spell-check suggestion for "Phineas's" is "Pinhead's". WEIRD RIGHT? Ok, I'm done lol :D**

Isabella heard her alarm go off at eight. She groaned and hit it. She had barely slept that night. So many thoughts had been racing through her head. Let alone the time change!

So much had happened in the last two days. Had it really only been two days? That was just amazing.

She sighed as she sat up in her bed. The night had been stressful.

Isabella looked at the clock. Candace's wedding was at three, and her flight was at five, so she had nine hours left. Should she spend them with Phineas?

The answer was obviously, yes. She would probably never see him again.

Isabella sighed again as she got out if her bed and dragged herself over to her suitcase. Cramming clothes into it had been proven quite pointless, as she was only here today.

As she reached for her pink jumper, Isabella paused.

She had promised herself to move on from anything Phineas-related. She would start right now.

She took out the blue denim miniskirt, and a plain pink top. She took a deep breath, and changed. When she was done, she looked at herself in the mirror.

It was surprising. She looked…good! Really good!

Then Isabella put her hair in a ponytail to conclude her new look. She was very pleased.

The skirt emphasized her legs and the top complimented her curves. The ponytail brought out her eyes. She looked great!

Encouraged by the success she was having so far, she decided to go right back to Phineas's house and test her new self.

Isabella grabbed a black purse and shoved her essentials (phone, wallet, makeup, etc) into it. Then she took a deep breath and walked out of the room and the building.

She felt good. Tall, beautiful, and proud. It was the best she had felt in years. Her brisk, confident pace did not stop until she reached her destination.

There wasn't anything unusual in their backyard, but Isabella could hear Phineas and Ferb talking in the backyard. Well, at least Phineas was talking. Although you could just feel Ferb silently being involved in the conversation.

Isabella stopped in front of the gate, took a deep breath, and walked in.

"Hey, Phineas! Hi Ferb!" Isabella said cheerfully, walking over to them.

"Oh, hey Isabella-aa-aa-aa—uhhhhhhhhh," Phineas voice trailed off as he looked up and his mouth fell open.

Isabella immediately became self-conscious.

"What?" she gasped. "Is there something on my face?" _My leg is bleeding. My nose is dripping. My lip-gloss is smeared like insanity._

"You look…uh….uh," Phineas couldn't seem to form a complete sentence. Ferb was just smirking next to him.

"Uh…uh…"

"Good," Ferb said, still silently laughing at his brother. Isabella stared at him, as that was the first time he had spoken since she had gotten here, and his voice had gotten much deeper.

"Yeah!" Phineas shakily confirmed. "Good!"

Isabella relaxed, blushing a little bit. She decided to sit down next to them, although they were so far apart, that she ended up sitting between them.

The three of them just sat there silently for a while, Isabella thinking about how Phineas was going to end up with Jackie, and how she was going to start over her knew life.

Then Phineas started some conversation with, "So, are you excited for the wedding later? Candace's, I mean."

Isabella laughed. "Yeah, I guess. I haven't been to a wedding in a while."

"Oh. Well it will be fun."

Isabella smiled. There was another long silence. These silences weren't actually that awkward. It was kind of nice. They were all catching up without saying anything. Ferb must enjoy this kind of thing.

Then Phineas killed the silence. "So, are you going to tell me why you were, or, are mad at me?"

"I…uh…well," Isabella started, then looked to Ferb for some sort of guidance. He nodded encouragingly.

Isabella took a deep breath. "Okay. Well, I came out here for…some reason…and found you, ad you don't seem to remem-"

"Hey guys! What's up?" a bright voice asked, interrupting Isabella.

Jackie walked in, cueing Phineas to jump up, saying, "Oh, hey Jackie! Not much."

Ferb looked very annoyed, and Isabella just buried her face in her knees in gloom.

Jackie giggled, much to Isabella's annoyance. "Oh, silly, I know more than that is up! There's a wedding today!" (Giggle.)

Phineas sheepishly grinned. "Oh yeah…that…"

Isabella bit her lip hard to keep herself from getting jealous, and didn't notice it was bleeding until Ferb grabbed her shoulder.

"Sooo, me and the girls planned the whole entrance! And it will be perfectly normal, which I'm sure Candace would prefer. You know, opposed to your ridiculous helicopter and water fountain things." (Giggle.)

Isabella looked up in horror.

Phineas looked surprised, as though he thought Jackie must have been joking and said, "Ri-ridiculous? But I've already used that plan and it was totally successful! My…aunt, maybe? And it was totally-" He stopped, staring in shock at Jackie's hand in his face, signaling that he was blah blah blah-ing. "Or…we could do your thing…."

Jackie giggled. "There you go! It's much _cooler_ to do things my way and not so…" Jackie wrinkled her nose as she looked up and down him. "Your way." (Giggle.)

Isabella was absolutely disgusted. Phineas and Ferb didn't look so pleased either. But Isabella was the only one who knew what was going on.

It was clear to her. Jackie was being an absolute…female…dog before breaking up with Phineas! She was totally trashing him. She was seriously saying that having someone open two giant doors and having the bride walk dramatically through them was cooler than giant water fountains and people parachuting down from helicopters.

"Are…you okay, Jackie?" Phineas asked in a slightly teasingly tone as he pressed his hand to her forehead. "You're usually excited about me and Ferb's crazy ideas."

"No, no I'm not," Jackie said in a sing-song-y tone. (Giggle.)

Phineas looked disappointed. "Well…okay…if you're that sure…"

Isabella was _not_ pleased. So when her and some friends watched high school movies and laughed at how unrealistically mean some of the girls were, the directors weren't exaggerating. Jackie was evil!

Ferb was looking at Jackie like she was just an idiot. Jackie didn't seem to care though, as she continued to boss around Phineas's original wedding plans.

It wasn't until Jackie said that Phineas's adorable orange suit was uglier than baby barf when Isabella snapped.

Isabella walked right up into Jackie's face and said, "You know what? I don't think you ought to be changing everything when you're not in charge! You can't control what anyone wears besides yourself, you can't decide what Candace would want, and you can't decide that you are the complete overlord of everything!"

Jackie looked at her surprised for a second, and then started doing something Isabella had no idea how to handle. She _laughed. _

"So, I see you grew up out of your baby outfit. Phineas, were all your friends like this wherever-you-used-to-live-blah-blah? Bossy?"

Isabella's mouth fell open in horror. If _she _was being bossy, then Jackie was being…super bossy! And did she just insult her clothing? She looked at Phineas, hoping he would back her up.

Phineas looked confused. "Well….no…wait…Isabella's not….do you two not like each other or something?"

If there was one thing Isabella and Jackie could agree on, it was that Phineas could be really stupid.

Both of the girls, and Ferb, rolled their eyes.

Then Ferb broke the tension by saying, "You know, we should change and in about an hour, head to the church."

Isabella smiled grimly. "Yeah, Ferb's right. You guys can change, and I'll go back to the hotel and change. I'll just meet you at the wedding."

"Yeah, okay!" Phineas seemed brightened by the sudden lack of conflict between Isabella and Jackie. "Hey, maybe tomorrow we can build…something we built like six years ago!"

Tomorrow. Like she would be here.

Isabella falsely and said, "Yeah, maybe…"

_Not._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas & Ferb. Hi guys! I wrote this one quickly because I took a while with the other one. I'm excited to be writing more of this so I can get to the good parts… This is a really important chapter! :D I am still psyched by all of the awesome reviews that I LOVE! :D :D I'm writing this on an airplane…idk why I told you that, but you know…OKAY I'm gonna stop blabbing now…Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

When Isabella reached her hotel room, she changed into her red dress. She had just clipped the matching bow in her hair, when she remembered that flower. She unclipped the bow and slipped the flower behind her ear so the blossom was beside her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The flower really did push her up to a new level, with the wavy strands of raven colored hair by the flower as well.

Her eyes were bright and her lips were even redder with the lipstick, and her cheeks were blushed. The dress she was wearing flattered her hips and legs, with a high neckline just to be safe.

It was official. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was beautiful. Just for fun, she took a cell phone picture and sent it to her mother and to Gretchen, who both replied with compliments in the texts.

Isabella took a deep breath, and began walking out the door. She had chosen flats to avoid any klutzy activity. She was tall enough already.

Isabella plastered a smile on her face, which made her that much more gorgeous. She walked while swaying her hips, which was pretty fun. One thing she didn't notice was the boys doubling back to stare at her.

When she reached the church, she had arrived just on time. It was mostly packed. She skimmed the crowd and saw just about everyone except two people.

She saw Mrs. Flynn, Mr. Fletcher, Suzy Johnson, Jeremy's parents, Jackie and her little group of girls, friends that Isabella had never met, etc. But she just couldn't find Phineas and Ferb.

She skimmed the church again, and then spotted something most people would have missed: A little room, where she could just see the two boys. She didn't want to interrupt them, but she did get closer.

Isabella took a seat near the back, so that she could watch them out of one eye.

Ferb seemed to be trying to explain something to Phineas, (whoa; Ferb was talking?) but he just looked confused. Finally, it seemed like Ferb had given up explaining, and took something out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. A piece of paper.

Isabella's heart stopped as she realized what Ferb had just given Phineas. _The letter! _FERB! Now how were things going to work out? She was embarrassed to death.

Oh, Ferb wanted to fix things so much! But how could that possibly happen? As well as Ferb knew Phineas, Isabella knew better that Jackie meant a lot to Phineas, even when she was a total jerk.

Isabella wanted to stop watching them, but she couldn't. Even from the distance she was away from the brothers, she could still see Phineas become much paler. His knees gave out slightly, and Ferb needed to help him stay standing. Phineas just stood there supported by Ferb for a few minutes, with the most lost look in his eyes.

_Poor guy…so much pressure laid on him out of nowhere. _Isabella thought. _I should just…leave. _

While she was thinking, Isabella had turned away from the boys. In that split second, due to her luck, Phineas had recovered. And guess who was now sitting next to her.

"Isabella…" Phineas started.

Isabella hung her head, and said softly, "What?"

Phineas took a huge breath, and started spilling. "I am so so so so so sorry for the way I treated you when you got here. You paid hundreds of dollars to come see me because of this," He gestured to the letter "And I just didn't think much of it! I don't know why, I guess I had a lot on my mind. You look really good by the way. And then I kept talking about Jackie," Phineas got a weird look on his face. "Who suddenly became weird and mean…"

Isabella rolled her eyes, but Phineas didn't see.

"Anyway, is there any possible way you could forgive me?" Phineas looked into her eyes pleadingly as soon as she looked up.

Isabella sighed. "I don't know, Phineas, I just don't know. When I saw how good of a life you had…I figured I didn't belong with you anymore. I…scheduled a flight after the wedding…Even if I did forgive you, I don't want to stay and watch you with her."

Phineas lost the little bit of color that had returned to his face. "You…you're leaving?" he whispered. Isabella looked at him, startled. He looked so sad. Isabella hadn't seen him like this since the day she found out he was moving.

Isabella took his hand and squeezed it. "Phineas…I do forgive you, I can't stay mad at you. But…I think I should have gotten over you six years ago when you left. I don't know why I thought I could just pop back up and things could be perfect. You seemed to get that then, and there's no reason for you to change your mind."

"Yes, yes there is!" Phineas said. "This!" He waved his letter in her face. "As soon as I read this, I started having flashbacks of Danville! I remembered how sweet and cute you always were, and how you helped so much with every crazy thing, and how you just _might_ have liked me because I really, really, liked you! I just want things to be like that again, and maybe we could be together!"

Isabella smiled sadly. "That's really sweet Phineas. I miss those times too. But that's just it. Those times are _gone._ They can't just come back. Just like we can't bring back our dads." She could barely believe she was saying this.

"But Isabella…"

"I'm sorry, Phineas. I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm staying for the wedding, and the reception, but after that…I'm leaving. I want you to forget…not me…but…you know what I mean."

"Wait, please…" Phineas looked at her desperately as she stood up.

Isabella let go of his hand. "Goodbye, Phineas." She began walking to a different seat, but then turned back and said, "Uh….no offense, but pick your girls…better….more carefully…first impressions are covers!"

Phineas didn't seem to be listening anymore. He was just sitting there, as close to crying as guys are allowed to get over a girl.

Isabella sighed, and unknowingly to Phineas, blew him a soft kiss, and she walked to the left aisle and sat somewhat in the middle.

Soon after that, the wedding started. Isabella watched as Jeremy entered, looking absolutely amazing, and then Candace, with Mr. Fletcher, walked down the aisle. It seemed as though Jackie had become overlord of the wedding after all.

Candace really did look beautiful. Her gown was simple, yet at the same time fancy. Her hair had grown out very long, and she looked much calmer than Isabella remembered her.

Even with the beauty of the whole thing, Isabella just couldn't help not paying attention. She was wondering if she had made the right choice in sticking with her whole "move on plan".

Ferb, who was the ring-bearer, happened to catch her eye during the priest's long speech. Isabella gave him an angry glare, to which he returned with a guilty smile and a very slight shrug.

Isabella felt like crying the whole time. She couldn't stop wanting to run back to Phineas and deny everything she had said, but yet, she just couldn't.

When the wedding was over, and Candace was now named: Candace Flynn-Fletcher Johnson, Isabella stood up to start heading over to the reception to say hello.

Out of the corner of her eye, Isabella yet again saw Phineas and Ferb in their little room talking. Phineas was frantically motioning and talking very fast. 

What were they planning?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: Hiya guys! I don't Phineas and Ferb, which makes me sad. Because if I did I would be so awesome! :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Isabella forced herself to ignore the two boys planning something in the corner.

She decided to look for their sister instead. -"Hi, Candace! Hi Jeremy! Congratulations on the marriage!" she said brightly when she saw the newly wed couple.

The woman just stared at her, confused, before her eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, Isabella?" Candace asked. "Hi! You've sure grown! How did you get here?"

"Well…." Isabella paused. "Long story. I'm leaving later today anyway, but I thought I should come to your wedding."

"Wow, thanks!" Candace smiled. Then her smile turned into a suspicious look. "Wait…did my brothers bring you here?"

Despite the day's serious events, Isabella couldn't help but laugh. "No, I came on a plane," she said to spare Phineas and Ferb from Candace's wrath.

"Thanks for coming!" Jeremy said, signaling that they needed to talk to other guests. (This wasn't rude; there were a lot of people.) "Stay for the rest of the music, Candace's brothers organized it, so it should be good."

"Oh, really?" Isabella said, and looked to the stage. Sure enough, Love Handel was performing 'You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart'. That band just seemed to follow those boys, as Isabella had not seen them since Phineas had moved.

She decided to go sit in the front row to enjoy the music.

When Love Handel finished the song with a yell of, "Thank you, people of Dolce!" just like they used to do with the tri-state area, Isabella couldn't help but smile.

Isabella was surprised to see Phineas walk on stage as the band was exiting.

"Thanks a lot, Love Handel, for performing that song from like two decades ago! You never change!"

Danny, the leader of the band, pumped his hand in the air as a peace sign in response.

"Uh…yeah," said Phineas. "Okay, next up is a very important song to a very important person. I'm not very good at this stuff though, so Ferb helped me." He gave a nervous laugh.

Isabella flashed back to the letter. _P.S.S Ferb helped me write the letter, I'm not too good at romantics and stuff. _Had Phineas changed so much after all?

"Anyway, this song is kind of…dedicated to a girl," Phineas said very slowly.

A high-pitched giggle a few chairs to Isabella's right accompanied Jackie as the blonde stood up. Isabella silently groaned.

"Jackie, sit down," Isabella heard. Shocked, she looked up. Phineas was giving Jackie quite a look.

Surprised much more than Isabella, Jackie sat down with a stunned look on her face. Isabella smirked.

Instead of saying anything else, Phineas started the song.

Backup singers and instrumentalists appeared out of nowhere as a familiar tune started.

_No. Way. _Isabella thought.

_Ferb sure is good._

Phineas, Ferb, and the back-up singers started singing:

_I said-a bow chicka bow wow,_

_ That's what my baby says!_

_ Mow mow mow,_

_ And my heart starts pumpin'!_

_ Chicka chicka choo wa,_

_ Never gonna stop!_

_ Gitchee gitchee goo_

_ Means that I love you!_

Candace laughed behind Isabella, and surprisingly, did _not_ try to steal the spotlight. The whole crowd started dancing, except of course, Jackie who had not moved. Isabella couldn't help but join in.

Then Phineas sang the first verse and then the chorus again. Everyone just loved the song, and the singers.

After Phineas sang the second verse, Ferb added in a short instrumental solo on the guitar. During that part, Phineas waved off the back-up singers, who obeyed him, and left. Then he smiled hopefully at Isabella and held out his hand, inviting her to replace the singers.

Isabella wanted to do nothing more than to join him and have some fun. _Ah, what the heck? _She figured. _Singing with him doesn't mean I'm in love with him. _

She stepped forward, took his hand, and he pulled her onto the stage. They sang the last chorus together.

_I said-a bow chicka bow wow,_

_ That's what my baby says!_

_ Mow mow mow,_

_ And my heart starts pumpin'!_

_ Chicka chicka choo wa,_

_ Never gonna stop!_

_ Gitchee gitchee goo_

_ Means that I love you!_

_Gitchee gitchee goo_

_ Means that I love you_

_ Gitchee gitchee goo means_

_ That I love you baby!_

_ Baby! Baby! _

Then Ferb added, "_Baby, baby, baby, baby"_

Then everyone in the church yelled, "Gitchee gitchee goo means that I love you!" Then the room exploded with applause and cheers.

Everyone on stage was just laughing. Isabella was too, and then too late realized the awkward situation she had gotten herself into. Standing there motionless, she didn't know what to do. She really needed some advice.

Isabella managed to slip away seemingly unnoticed, as it became very crowded.

She exited the church and leaned against the outside wall. She took out her phone, and dialed speed dial 2.

After three rings, her mother picked up. "Isabella!" she said. "How are you?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I need your advice," Isabella answered.

"Oh, of course, Isa!" her mother answered like mothers do.

"Okay." Isabella took a deep breath, and explained the entire story, starting from when she went to Phineas's house for the first time. Her mom was very attentive and quiet the whole time.

"And so I sang with him so he might think I'm going to stay! Should I? If not, how do I say that? Should I just leave now?"

There was a short pause. "Sweetheart, I want you to listen very carefully," Vivian said. Isabella agreed.

"When I was a little bit older than you, your father and I were dating. I became angry with him, and broke up with him just before going off to college. Six months later, he found me but I refused to forgive him. Then, he became angry and gave up. The day before he was going to leave, I found a picture album of us together. I realized how important he was. I asked him to be my boyfriend again. At first he refused, which seemed reasonable. But then he somehow found it in his heart to forgive me. Then he went home. We had a perfectly good long distance relationship. Later we got married. Had your father not forgiven me, you wouldn't have been born."

Isabella didn't know what to say. "Mom…"

"Your father's situation was very much like yours. I'm sure you know what I think you should do. But it is entirely up to you."

"Entirely up to me…" Isabella thought out loud. "Okay. Thanks, Mom. You're the best."

"Alright sweetie. Do you know when I'll see you?"

"Well, either later today, or…I don't know. I guess that's up to me, huh?"

Isabella could almost hear her mother smile. "Yes, chica. Love you!" Her mother hung up.

She stood there in silence for a second.

Then she heard, "Entirely up to you, huh?"

Isabella turned around. It was Phineas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own nothin. Except the fanfic I do own that….haha, anyway…Jeez, I went to write this and then realized I had NO IDEA what to type! Sorry that's why this took a while… 0o It was frightening…I apologize for the 2 week+ length, but I DID IT! YEEAH! I just came up with this idea that I'm quite excited about, so hope you like it! Oh yeah, the last chapter will be very soon…as in…like the next chapter…yup! Okay, not gonna keep ya longer, hope you like!**

**P.S. Happy Thanksgiving! I know something I'm thankful for is all those amazing people that review my story! 3**

"Oh my gosh, Phineas!" Isabella gasped and stumbled half a step back. "How long have you been standing there?" _What on earth had he heard? _

Phineas titled his head. "Long enough to know you still have a choice."

Isabella sighed. "Phineas…"

"Why are you doing this to me I'm not necessarily asking you to be my… girlfriend or anything," Although his eyes fairly clearly said 'yet'. "I just want you to stay."

"Phineas, please…"

"Please don't leave. Why do you want to leave?"

Isabella stared at him. Why _did_ she want to leave? "Because…because…"

Phineas looked confused. "Are you afraid of me?" Isabella's head was spinning and it was hard to think clearly. Her eyes were becoming misty.

"No, no, I'm not afraid of you…I'm afraid of the future! My life has been a misery every since you left, and I don't want that to happen again!"

Phineas's eyes widened. "Oh, Izzy…"

"Phineas, my mom just told me a very sweet story about her and my dad. She left him, he followed, she shunned, he left, she came back, and he forgave her. Happy ending, blah blah."

Phineas smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, uh, you've had the phone on speaker from the beginning."

Isabella gave him an exasperated smile. _Awkward._

"But it's perfect, isn't it? It's just like…us!" Phineas added pleadingly.

Isabella almost started crying. "That's not fair! It's not just like us! Just because the situation was basically the same concept," she paused. "It doesn't mean we're the same people. They had dated for years throughout high school, and we were best friends. That changes the situation just a bit! They were in love!"

"So was I!" Phineas almost yelled. "It's not different! Just because they were able to…_old enough _to…admit it!"

Isabella bit her lip. "Like age was ever a limit for you! I bet you five bucks if we had gotten together someone would've asked, aren't you a little young to be dating, and you know what we would've said?"

Phineas smiled sadly. "Yes, yes we are…and then they'd move on with their life."

"See?" Isabella said, gesturing her arm. "You knew that! Why couldn't you have _done _something about it? There I was, dropping hints _every day_, always making sure I looked cute, et cetera! And you didn't do _anything_!" Her voice broke on the last word.

A hint of pain appeared in Phineas's eyes.

Isabella felt a little bad; she could tell she was hurting him.

"I didn't do anything because I was _afraid_! I was afraid you didn't like me, and than I'd loose you as a friend in addition to not gaining you as something more! And I was too busy trying to not make it obvious I liked you to notice anything like you flirting!"

Isabella sat down and fingered the pebbles next to her. "What wouldn't I have given for this…day when I was ten," she whispered. It occurred to her how movie-like this would be if it were cold. It was eighty-five degrees.

He sat down next to her. "I would have given a lot for this too."

Isabella sadly laughed. "How is it you know the right things to say now?"

Phineas shrugged. "Gosh, if only Dad never got that promotion."

Isabella smiled. She thought it was sweet how Phineas always referred to Lawrence as "Dad". He had from the very beginning. She knew lots of kids who wouldn't, and she wasn't sure if she would've been able to call some stranger Dad right away.

"I mean, it's not like we needed the money," Phineas continued. Isabella was only half-listening and half panicking about what she was going to do now. "I guess it was for the title. If only Dad's boss had picked the other guy to move here…the one with no family to ruin…"

Isabella smiled. "Wish we could go back in time and make him pick the other guy." She gasped, realizing what she had just said. Her eyes widened. She looked at Phineas who looked back at her, his eyes even wider than hers.

"You totally just forgot who I am…" Phineas said as he jumped up. "We can totally do that!"

Isabella grinned and then became solemn again. "You realize we'll disappear though, right?"

"Well…not really…" Phineas protested. "I mean, we will still exist, we just won't remember this!"

"Ugh, you're making me think too hard." Isabella smiled.

"Then don't think, just do!"

"Oh…okay…"

"YAY!" Phineas yelled.

He was so cute! Isabella couldn't help but giggle, which was pretty hypocritical considering how she had been annoyed with Jackie. Then again, this was a pretty reasonable time to giggle.

Phineas froze. "Ferb…I need Ferb to help…do you think he will?"

"He so owes me…" Isabella pointed out.

Phineas grinned. "Yes, yes he does."

He offered her hand, and she took it. They started walking back in to find Ferb.

They passed Jackie on the way. She was surrounded by her little clique of friends, who were patting her while she cried.

Phineas looked at Isabella guiltily. "I should apologize," he said.

"Yeah, alright." Isabella agreed. She was curious what would happen.

She followed Phineas when he walked over to the crying girl.

"Uhh," Phineas started. "Jackie, I'm really sorry that I had to break up with you, but—"

"SHUT UP!" Jackie screamed. "I'M NOT ANGRY THAT WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE!"

Phineas looked genuinely surprised. "Then…why are you crying?"

"BECAUSE YOU AREN'T!" Jackie pounded her fists on the bench she was sitting on. Isabella was surprised no one else was noticing the scene.

Phineas didn't get it. "What-what do you mean?"

"I WAS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU AND WATCH YOU CRY THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN ENJOYABLE! MY GREATEST JOY IN LIFE IS WATCHING GUYS CRY!" she confessed very loudly.

Phineas looked shocked. Then he shrugged and walked back over to Isabella, who was smirking.

"Remember when I told you to pick your girls more carefully?" Isabella asked playfully.

"Whatever," Phineas grinned. He sure bounced back quick.

The two of them finally found Ferb.

"Ferb," Phineas said. "We have a crazy favor to ask you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ferb didn't look too happy with the idea when they had finished explaining.

"Don't forget, you so owe me," Isabella said.

Ferb rolled his eyes.

"Ah, come one buddy," Phineas said. "It's not like you have a girlfriend here. And hey, wasn't there a, cough, certain goth girl back in Danville you liked?"

Ferb's eyes widened.

Isabella looked questioningly at Phineas, who just winked.

Ferb agreed to help. He gestured for the two to follow him, and they all went back to the garage of Phineas's house.

They worked for two hours straight, Phineas scribbling on blueprints and finally getting the right one, Ferb building, and Isabella lending a hand whenever she could.

When they finished, the machine looked exactly like the one they had used before in that museum.

They all looked at it for a while, until finally Ferb said, "We didn't forget the "m" in time, right?" referring to Phineas's mistake when they were stuck in the Mesozoic Era. All three of them smiled.

"Okay," Phineas said, clapping his hands together. "Here's the plan."

"Me and Isabella will go back a month before July 25th, which is when Dad got the promotion, a month before we moved. We'll convince the boss to pick the other guy, and then we'll…well….disappear. Sound like a plan?"

Isabella and Ferb nodded.

"Ferb, can you cover for us while we're gone?" Ferb gave him thumbs up and left, heading back to the wedding.

"Ferb!" Isabella called after him.

He looked back.

"Thank you…for everything."

He smiled and nodded, and then he did leave.

Phineas looked determinedly at Isabella. "You ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Rrrrrr," they heard.

"Oh, there you are Perry!" Phineas exclaimed. He reached down to pet the platypus. "We'll see you soon! Theoretically, at least."

Then he stepped into the machine, and offered Isabella his hand. She took it. When they were both seated, he set the date accordingly and pulled the trigger.

They traveled through the odd dimension with the big words describing time and eerie music, before appearing six years earlier, in…Dolce.

"Oh yeah," Phineas said sheepishly. "Here, I can tweak the machine, just give me a second."

In two minutes, Phineas pulled the trigger again, and this time, they appeared in the Danville Park.

"Great!" Isabella said. "Now, where does your Dad work?"

"Andy's Antiques," Phineas answered, pointing in a general direction. "But, wait," he said, stopping Isabella.

"What?" Isabella asked, dreading that he had chickened out.

"Don't you think we should write ourselves a letter? So we don't have to…wait for each other?"

Isabella looked at him. "You're a genius!"

They sat down. Phineas pulled a paper and pencil out of nowhere, and they started writing. When they finished, they had made copies. One looked like this.

_Dear Phineas, _

_Hi. Although the addressed letter said something different, I'm you. From the future. Not a good one. See, in my world, Dad got a promotion all the way to California! Sounds cool, but we had to leave Danville. And you know what that means. We had to leave Isabella as well. To distract myself from missing her, I got a new girlfriend, who ended up being an awful person. Lucky for me, Isabella came after me, six whole years later! Turns out, she's like me-us- since we knew each other! However, there was really no fair way to make both of us happy, so me and her came back to this year. We got the other guy the promotion instead of Dad. That's beside the point. You need to ask her out. She does like you, and it would be totally unfair for her to have to wait as long as she did in my world. So ask her out, okay? I bet you'll show this to Ferb, and he'll give you that annoying grin that I finally figured out. Just ask her out, alright? Don't make everyone from my world disappearing be completely pointless._

_ Your favorite double,_

_ Phineas Flynn, 16 years old_

After reading Phineas's letter, Isabella wrote hers. It was very similar, but instead said to be patient and that Phineas would ask her out very, very soon.

Phineas and Isabella walked to the post office. They addressed the letters, and stated they were from someone named, _Marie I. Thomas_, a name they both agreed on, although Phineas's was from _Thomas P. Marie_. Unusual names, but it didn't really matter.

When the letters had been mailed, they headed to "Andy's Antiques". They requested to see the boss, and when Phineas said he was Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher's son, the lady at the desk let them up.

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other determinedly before entering.

The man looked at them, confused. "And um, who are you youngsters?"

"I'm uh, Thomas," Phineas said quickly, to which Isabella said, "Marie."

"Okay, and what are you doing in my office?"

Phineas looked at Isabella, then said, "We heard there's a promotion you're giving out today."

The man looked surprised. "Well, yes. I'm not sure how you knew that, but I'm currently choosing between two employees. They would move all the way to California!"

"Ye-yeah," Phineas said. "Well, we would like to help you choose."

"Aren't you a little young to be making decisions that could affect this company?"

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas answered. Isabella squeezed his hand.

The man looked at him. "Well, okay Thomas, here are the profiles. What do you think?"

Phineas pretended to look through the two profiles. "I think this man is better," he said, pointing to the one named "John Wilcox".

"And why is that?"

"The other one, ah, Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher, has a wife and three kids. It would be much more of a hassle, and more expensive, to move all of them out there, and they both seem very good for the job anyway," Phineas said smartly. Isabella bit her lip, waiting for the man's response.

"You know, you're right!" the man said. Isabella let out a deep breath. "I never would have thought of that…it doesn't really matter anyway. Thank you, but now please leave, I have some phone calls to make."

"Yes, thank you sir! Very much obliged," Isabella said, while Phineas was too busy grinning to thank him. They left.

Once they got outside, Isabella squealed with excitement. "We did it! I can't believe we did it!"

"YEAH!" Phineas yelled, throwing his fist in the air in victory.

They both became colder. They realized they were going to disappear soon. They stopped laughing.

"Whadaya say we go watch ourselves before disappearing?" Isabella asked softly.

Phineas smiled. "Okay."

They walked slowly back to Phineas's real house. They got into the big tree without their younger selves noticing.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella (the younger ones) were designing clothes.

"It's that day we invented that clothing line," Phineas said softly.

"Summer All The Time," Isabella said softer. They weren't choosing to speak softly. They couldn't help it.

"Phineas, I'm scared," Isabella said.

"Don't be," he said, and took her hand. "We'll be okay. At least, they will," he pointed to the ten-year-olds laughing their heads off.

Isabella smiled. "Phineas, I…I…love you."

Phineas grinned. "I love you too." He kissed her. The world seemed to stop.

Isabella closed her eyes, and felt herself and Phineas begin drifting away.

**(()())()()()**

**This was my longest chapter yaaay! One more chapter still! Hope you liked it! 3**


	13. Chapter 13 Final

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: I don't own any characters blah blah blah. :) **

**So anyway, I can't believe it! This is the **_**last**_** chapter of my story! Up until this chapter, I had **_**116**_** reviews! OH MY GOSH! To everyone who ever reviewed, thank you for being the awesommest people ever! Fat free whole grain granola bars for everyone! Yes, I know you so well. Special thanks to those special few of you who reviewed every chapter! (You know who you are =D)**

**I hope you like the ending of this, and despite earlier claims, I don't think I'm doing the sequel anymore. But I will be writing more Phineas and Ferb (Phinbella) stories, so add me on author alert, or just watch for me. Okay, read on!**

**P.S. I apologize sincerely for the long wait. /3**

Isabella realized the flower in her hair was fading…fading…gone.

She tried not to cry as she watched Phineas disappear, and felt herself vanish at the same rate.

To comfort her, Phineas smiled weakly one last time. Then everything just faded away...

()()()()()()()()()()

_Reee! Reee! Reee!_

Isabella groaned and hit her alarm clock, which was next to her bed. She rolled over and sat up in bed.

The clock said clearly,

7:01 am

July 25

2010

The ten-year-old blinked hard. Her brain was all fuzzy. Something was wrong…

She got out of bed and got dressed into her signature pink outfit, instead of her Fireside Girl brown dress, which she would probably need later.

Isabella turned to her chihuahua. "What should I do today, Pinky?" she asked it.

Pinky responded by running in circles and yipping.

Isabella giggled. "As if I need to ask…Of course I'm going over to Phineas's!"

Then she paused. Something was definitely wrong. She wasn't supposed to be here…. Or was she? She couldn't think.

Isabella sat back down on the bed facing the mirror.

"Okay, think Isabella," she said calmly to herself. "What did you do yesterday?"

"Well, Isabella," she replied to her reflection. "I went over to Phineas's house! We…we….created a clothing line. Yes, that's it. Nothing to worry about, eh?"

She looked at Pinky. "I should stop talking to myself." The dog didn't pay any attention, instead, it chased its tail. Isabella laughed.

She tried to forget about the tense feelings inside her during breakfast.

"Chica, what are you doing?" her mother suddenly asked. "You're chewing your eggs so hard!"

"Eh?" Isabella asked, causing a piece of egg to fall out of her mouth. "Huh! Guess you're right! I didn't even notice!"

"Well, stop. You could hurt yourself."

Isabella rolled her eyes. _Mothers. _

"Oh yes, Isabella, a letter came for you," her mother said.

"Ooh!" Isabella cried, very excited, as mail was a rare thing for kids.

Her mom smiled and handed her the letter.

Isabella glanced at who it was from.

"Marie I. Thomas?" she asked her mother, who shrugged.

Isabella stared at the letter, said, "Nice name," and ripped it open.

_Hi. Although the addressed letter said something different, I'm you. From the future. Not a good one. See, in my world, Phineas's dad got a promotion all the way to California! Sounds cool, I guess, but obviously, that means Phineas had to leave! SIX YEARS later (of a miserable life) I found a letter from him, written THIS SUMMER that said he loved me. You. So I went after him, but he had a girlfriend to distract himself from missing me. She was a total jerk. They ended up splitting up before the day was over, but then me and Phin realized we couldn't just be together after all that had happened. So we built a time machine! We came back here and made Mr. Fletcher's boss give the other guy the promotion. The real reason I wrote this letter is to ask you to be patient. Phineas (future) wrote Phineas (present) a letter too. You can pretty much guess what it said. So please, please, please be patient with him. He does, and always will, love you. If he doesn't ask you out this summer, it's because he doesn't trust himself and he doesn't trust his FUTURE-self that you like him too. Just trust me._

_Your twin,_

_Isabella_

_16 years old_

_P.S. Give Ferb a hug none of this would have been possible without him._

Isabella's eyes widened with every line. Wider and wider.

When she finished, she just sat back and stared into space, gripping the letter.

Her mother, concerned, said, "What did it-"

"AAAAEEEEHH!" Isabella screamed. She jumped up and ran to her room.

Isabella collapsed on the bed in a flurry of giggles and happy tears.

She jumped up and looked in the mirror. She fixed her hair, wiped off the tears, and grinned like a maniac. Then she ran outside, still holding onto the letter.

She took a very deep, happy breath and opened the gate.

"Whatcha' doin'?" she asked happily. But Phineas wasn't there.

Ferb was though, and when Isabella walked in, he gave her one of his 'I know something you don't' smiles.

"Hey Ferb!" Isabella said. "So, where's Phineas?"

Ferb's smile widened, and he pointed to the house.

"Oh, thanks!" she said, and walked in.

"Phin-eas," she called as she wandered around, looking for him.

"Rrrrrrrrr," she heard, and looked down.

"Oh, hi Perry!" Isabella greeted. Perry slowly started walking towards Phineas's room, and looked back at her.

Isabella smiled, and followed the platypus.

Perry stopped outside of the door to Phineas and Ferb's room.

Isabella went to push the door open, but hesitated, looking at Perry. It almost looked like he was smiling.

Isabella pushed the door open. "Phineas..?"

Phineas was sitting on the bed reading a piece of paper.

"Isabella? Oh, um, um, hi!" he rushed, hiding the piece of paper beside his back and turning very red.

"Whatcha' doin'?" Isabella asked cutely and sat down next to him.

"Oh, um, just, um, nothing?" he said, looking straight ahead.

Isabella tried not to smile.

"So, I got a very…..interesting letter today," Isabella said.

Phineas became rigid. "You did?"

"Yeah!" Isabella said, and then went on as if it weren't a big deal. "Seems it was from _me!_ Except not really "me". This "me" was sixteen!"

Phineas's eyes widened, and Isabella went on.

"Seems "me" had a terrible life. Seems, you moved!"

Phineas looked at her startled. "Yeah. Yeah I got a letter like that."

Isabella wiggled her toes frantically in order to stay calm. "Did you? What did it say?"

"Almost the- the same thing."

Isabella looked at him. "Almost?"

"Yeah, well mine also had some…advice."

Isabella looked straight at him. "Mine did too. Are you going to follow that advice?"

"Ye-yeah. I am," Phineas said nervously. "Izzy…I like you. A lot. You know what I mean, right?"

Isabella exploded with a huge giggle and threw her arms around Phineas and whispered, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that."

Phineas just seemed to freeze. Until he returned the hug with, "Me too."

When they split apart, neither really knew what to say.

Isabella ended up giggling, and saying, "Guess we're a little young to kiss, huh?"

Phineas looked at her. "Yes, yes we are." And he kissed her.

_Best day ever._

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

_**There you have it! Reunited is finished! Hope you liked it.**_

_**I will be releasing a new story soon, not sure what it will be called yet, but there will be lots of brother fluff and a little Phinbella. It's about child abduction….oooOooo!**_


End file.
